


Build Me Up

by just_em



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_em/pseuds/just_em
Summary: Its Theo's 17th Birthday and Boris won't let him sit around by himself.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 12





	Build Me Up

I was reading my book when unannounced Boris opened the front door. “Potter!” he yells.

“What?” I asked without even looking up. I felt him sit down next to me on the couch. He nudged my shoulder and took my cigarette out of my hand like he always does when he wants my attention and started to smoke the rest. “Have you been here all day?” He said looking at me with questioning eyes. “Well it's not like I have any other friends so yeah,” I said with a hint of annoyance. I looked over and saw his smile fade.

He has been dating Kotku for almost 3 months now. In the beginning it was fine but the past couple of weeks I barely got to see him anymore. I couldn't even get to talk to him in school. Whenever we did have class together she always sat by him and was always giggling about something.

“Potter it is your birthday we need to do something fun!” he said cheering back up. “I really don’t want to go anywhere,” I said, turning back to my book. He put the cigarette out and snatched the book out of my hand. “Boris what the mother fuck!” I yelled.

“Dance with me potter” he said, tossing my book on the coffee table with a mischievous smile. “What are you-” I said before he grabbed me by the hand to stand up.

He grabbed my phone off the table and played one of the songs we would sing when we would drink and get high on the playground. Build me up Buttercup started playing through the speakers. While taking my hands again he started to sing along.

**Why do you build me up**

**buttercup baby just to let me down**

**and mess me around**

**and then worst of all**

**you never call baby when you say you would**

“Potter sing! Is our song” he says while swinging my arms around. I sigh, “fine”. I finally start to sing with him.

**I need you**

**more than anyone darlin**

**you know that I have from the start**

**so build me up**

**buttercup don't break my heart**

We stumble around the living room and into the kitchen while singing at the top of our lungs.

When the song is over he pulls me into a hug. “I missed you Potter,'' he says into my hair. I hug him back just as much. “I know. I missed you too”. I say through a smile I didn’t realize was there.

We stay like that for a while. Just standing in the kitchen hugging and holding each other. I could smell the mixture of booze and smoke on him. The scent alone was intoxicating. I could stay like this forever I thought. 

We finally break the hug and stare at each other for a brief second, my cheeks most likely glowing bright red by now giving me away. “ hA! Potter you are blushing!” he says laughing. I shove his chest, “fuck off” I yell and turn the other way back to the living room. “What do you have to eat” he says as more of a statement than a question.

Xandra finally had a few groceries in the fridge so I ended up making grilled cheese and bacon while Boris sits on the counter beside me and nudges me with his foot every opportunity he gets. I even leave some bacon for Popchik who was still barking like crazy from the commotion of us singing and dancing. It truly feels like we are finally back to normal.

After eating we finished the bottle of vodka he left here a while ago and let sleep take over. It was the best birthday since I have been here. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this THANK YOU! I know this was horrible but I was just listening to this song (its one of my favorites) and I thought this would be a cute idea. This is my first writing so I know this is very short and bad so I do not expect anything to come of this.


End file.
